Dangling Hearts (DEAD STORY)
by Dagger TF
Summary: Dagger is in love - with the SIC. Prowl is too shy to move forward, as is Dagger. When both are brought to this halt in their relationship, what will happen next? Rated T for romance, mush, and themes... xP VERY OC ORIENTED! - Sorry guys, but this story has died on me... If I do update it, it will be sparingly...
1. Introduction

_A/N This is my first fanfiction on this site, but not my first fanfiction. I don't have a beta reader, so please pardon any mistakes._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, though Dagger, Raven, and any other OCs are copyrighted to me and my friends. Twintech is copyrighted to Catastian.**_

Darkness had fallen and the world had gone quiet as everything seemed to sleep. For a while, the world was still, until the creatures of the night began to stir. Among them, a cherry red lamborghini awoke, its engine revving as its lights cut through the blackness. Those creatures caught in the sudden onslaught of light scattered in terror as the lamborghini began to roll forward. A flash filled the air as a crack of lightning split the sky, followed by low roll of thunder.

_Drip. Drip._

Rain began to fall in steady drops, plunking against the lamborghini's windshield. With a whoosh, its windshield wipers began to go. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. The rythme that surrounded the lamborghini almost seemed surreal. As the rain streaked down the red frame, another flash lit the sky. The lamborghini seemed to shudder, as it pulled onto a dirt road, its tires gripping the mud. The tires spun momentarily as they struggled for a grip on the mud, before the lamborghini finally managed to shoot forward. The cherry frame made its way up a slippery slope, rolling to a stop along a cliff edge. The sandy colored cliff was surrounded by a wood rail, which was soaked from the steady, pounding rain.

Another flash cut the sky, followed closely by three more, suddenly blinding anyone who was around. The flashes were paired with a loud thunder. As soon as the blinding light disappeared, the sleek red lamborghini was gone. In its stead was the form of a large transformer. The robot was a sleek red femme, with bright green optics, blurred by the rain. Her chassis was streaked with rain as she stood, staring blankly out over the cliff. Her optics darkened as she shut them off momentarily, heaving a sigh and crossing her arms.


	2. Midnight

_A/N Ehh... So many ideas are coming to me, but none are for Dangling Hearts! Anyway... I'm attempting my first chapter and yes.. there are PLENTY of styles of speech... full list below. Some are not used that often. Such as Insecticon, radio, and Cybertronian._

_**Warning: Rated T for mush, romance, and themes. VERY OC ORIENTED! Also, the canon characters are from a series of different Transformer worlds. Teh Bumblebee I use is from Movieverse, though most are G1. Bumblebee is said to have "upgraded" from his "G1" form, to his "Movieverse" form, after his vocals were damaged.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or any of the canon characters. Most OCs are mine, but some are my friends' characters. Twintech and Sarah are copyright Catastian. Dagger, Raven, Darkwing, Doublewing, Tetra, and Tidebreak are copyright me. Prowl is copyright Hasbro, as are all the canon characters. I'll list all copyrights at the end of the story. THIS plot is copyright me. DO NOT STEAL!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**:Minicon:**

**~Insecticon~**

**.:Bond:.**

**"Regular"**

**":Radio:"**

**~:Advanced Cybertronian:~**

**{Basic Cybertronian}**

_**|Thoughts|**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_~Three days earlier : Main Autobot Base~_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dagger lay streatched out on her berth, her green optics offlined as her thoughts drifted towards the one thing that continually occupied her mind when she needed comfort. Prowl. Time after time, whenever she was off-duty or was troubled, her mind drifted to him. The Autobot SIC was a strong, handsome doorwinger, and even her twin was jealous of how close Dagger and Prowl were. Dagger and Prowl had been "courting" for months, their "dates" often being stick together as a team on the battlefield or when Dagger was helping Prowl with his work. The one thing that continually drew them together again was the sparatic disappearences of Prowl's human charge, Sarah Knight. Sarah was continually sneaking away and getting into trouble, so Dagger had actually planted a tracker on Sarah so that Prowl could easily find Sarah. Dagger chuckled slightly as the thought of Sarah when she was mimicing Prowl, and how annoyed Prowl had gotten, crossed her mind.

Stretching and rolling off the berth, Dagger sat up and rubbed her optics, which she onlined. The bright green glow peirced the darkness, until Dagger said something in muttered Cybertronian. **{Lights on.}** The language was basic cybertronian, a series of clicks, whirrs, whistles, and pops. It was the language that Bumblebee spoke. As soon as her voice fell silent, the lights in the room clicked on, and she quickly dimmed her optics against the sudden light.

Across from her, a sky blue femme stirred and onlined her crystaline blue optics to stare at Dagger.

**~:What's wrong, Dagger?:~ **The blue femme murmered in advanced cybertronian. Advanced cybertronian was a language that consisted of mostly whirs and buzzes. As she spoke, the femme propped herself up on her elbows, shuttering her optic momentarily and gazing at Dagger.

Dagger shook her head and placed her head in her hands. **~:Nothin, Raven... Just more nightmares...:~**

Raven tilted her head and sat up completely. **~:Wirelash?:~ **

Dagger nodded.** ~: Not him himself, just a dream about him.:~ **Raven nodded in understanding and stood up, crossing the room in swift strides. As she knelt in front of Dagger, she took her twin's hands in her own, before smiling. **~:I can call the band here if ya want, Dags...:~ **Raven murmered softly to her twin. Dagger shook her head vehemently.

**~:No. Don't. They'll bother me until I can't stand it anymore.:~ **Dagger hissed slightly, before standing up and moving past Raven. **~:I'll just go work. I need to distract myself...:~** Dagger sighed as she opened the large metal doors.

Raven nodded, but stayed where she was as her twin left. Suddenly, Raven called over their twin bond to Dagger. **.:Stay safe, will ya sis?:. **Raven begged over the bond, knowing that Dagger was going to be doing more than just working. A slight huff was all that was sent in response to Raven, before the bond was suddenly dampened. Raven heaved a sigh as she felt as her bond had a wet towel thrown over it, and stood up, sitting on her berth.

Dagger couldn't help but take a deep breath as she dampened the bond, and averted her direction from the control room, to the outer exit. As she reached the exit, she waved to the guard their at the moment. The guard, Sideswipe, looked up in surprise and hid something behind his foot. Dagger shook her head, and pointed to the small red-haired human who had leaped out from behind Sideswipe's foot in anger. Sideswipe, looking down, facepalmed and picked up the human. **"Who is that, Sides?"** Dagger purred, walked over to look at the little eleven year old girl. **"Roxanne."** Sideswipe replyed, looking rather sheepish. Dagger chuckled and whacked Sideswipe in the head, much to Roxanne's horror. **"Never knew ya to be the guardian type, Sideswipe..."** Dagger joked before turning and transforming down to her cherry red lamborghini alternate form. Dagger took off quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Sideswipe behind.


	3. Inside the Curtain

_A/N Sorry for the delay! Dx I have a LOT going on, and my story muse for this particular fanfic is off in lala land... .-. Also, as an attempt to lengthen the chapter, I ramble about what's happened in her past in this particular are of the chapter... xP_

_**Warning: There is OCxCanon pairings here, but no slash. Plenty of romance and mush to come. VERY OC ORIENTED! Also, characters may be a mix of Transformer universes.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, though OCs belong to me and my friends. Full Copyright list shall be given in the end.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-DAGGER-TF-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**:Minicon:**

**~Insecticon~**

**.:Bond:.**

**"Regular"**

**":Radio:"**

**~:Advanced Cybertronian:~**

**{Basic Cybertronian}**

_**Thoughts**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dagger heaved a sigh, her chassis sinking on her wheels, as she rolled to a stop near a beautiful lake. The sun was just beginning to rise over the rippling waters, beyond a curtain of fog, and Dagger sunk even more onto her wheels as the first warm rays hit her gleaming red form. The fog acted only blurred the sun, but its warmth still penetrated the cloud. Dagger was parked on a beach, covered in small sandy colored pebbles, chrystal blue waters lapping at her wheels. The lake stretched in front of her, the towering pine trees that surrounded the lake just visible on the other side. Out to her left, the lake didn't go far, a dark gray cliff looming over the waters, with turbulent waters just below it. The waters below the cliff were rocky, and shallow. Any unlucky transformer who fell over that cliff would be offlined, smashed violently against the rocks below. Out to her right, the lake stretched for a little while, before it narrowed into a river, which wound its way through the forest to the mountainous area beyond. The peaks of the mountains, of which she called the Broken Mountains, could be seen over the majestic evergreens. The peaks were capped with white wisps from clouds, and, beyond that, the fog that surrounded the area she was in could be seen.

The thick, white fog veiled this area from any curious eyes, and Dagger had chosen this area as her get-away. Anyone, coming from any direction, would run into the wall of cloud and easily get lost in it if they chose to enter it. Even Dagger, a trained ninja, had trouble finding the one safe way into the area, nicknamed the Bermuda Curtain by many others. She had managed though, finding her way through a series of three canyons and an old tunnel that split multiple times, before crossing a plain where the clouds were the thickest. It was impossible to go back the same way though. When crossing the plains, the fog masks a cliff that you pretty much slide down, and you don't realize its there until you've already gone over it. If ya head straight, no turning or anything, you would make it into the clear area in the center of the fog. Here is where Dagger set up her own little base, as well as discovered a transformer refuge, an old mine, two abandoned bases, and a hidden lab. After finding her way out , across the mountains, she managed to even make herself a racetrack to blow of some steam when she needed to.

The hideout had remained a secret for vorns, as it had been where Dagger hid when she first left the Decepticon ranks. Now, it was where she went when she needed to relax. Just recently, she had shown the hideout to Prowl, the Autobot SIC, and the only one she trusted to keep this place a secret. When they had been at the hideout, Prowl had figured out that Dagger, though an Autobot, is still loyal to the Decepticons, and the only reason she stays at the Autobots as their medic is because of Prowl. Her love and care for the tactician keeps her rooted by his side, in the Autobot ranks. Also, the fact that she is actually still in contact with her father came up, as she had given Prowl a rare brew of energon, only made by a single Decepticon factory now. Her father sent her a case every vorn, she admitted. As the day drew to a close, Dagger told Prowl one last thing. If she was ever gone suddenly, and she wasn't here, it meant she was in trouble. More than likely captured by the Decepticons. Just because she was still loyal didn't mean a thing to them, she knew. She was an Autobot, and Autobots stood in their way. She would be treated no differently. Prowl had understood, though the graveness in her voice told one other thing. She knew that she was currently a target. Why? Prowl didn't know.

Revving her engine slightly, Dagger pulled away from the lake, heading towards the two towering peaks in the distance, where her hideout was concealed within a plateau not far from the lower of the two peaks. Her path followed the river, leading to a cliff that had a small path winding up its side. Dagger followed this path, hugging the wall of the dark cliff, until she reached the top. Once at the top, the red form of the lamborghin made its way over the rocky area, passing by the thundering waterfall that dominated the valley between the two mountains. Following the river upstream, Dagger continued her trek towards her "base", coming to a where the river split into multiple streams - a delta of sorts, though this delta was the source of the river. As soon as she reached the first split, Dagger came to a stop, verring to the left, away from the river. As soon as she was a little ways away from the river, Dagger braked, doing a 180, so that whe was facing the river. After pausing, Dagger suddenly hit the gas, her tires spinning and sending a cloud of dirt up behind her, before she shot forward, her engine whining with the strain of the sudden onslaught of speed.

Racing forward, she leaped off the cliff-like riverbank, setting off her turbo as soon as she was airbound. With this extra boost, the lamborghin rocketed through the air, landing roughly on the other side. Dagger winced as her shocks absorbed most of the jarring, but still her chassis trembled from the pain of the landing. The area she had landed on was rocky, and gave her landing even more of a jarring. Mentally facepalming at her carelessness, Dagger inched forward, her axels stinging from the pain of the impact. Not even four yards to her right was a soft, sandy area that she usually landed on. As the pain began to subside, Dagger picked up her speed, heading towards a area of plateaus, with a certain hilly area to the left of the largest plateau. As she neared the largest plateau, she untransformed. The sleek, red body of the lamborghini unfolded into the slim, sleek biped form that her own sister envied. Each plating of armor folded neatly under the next, overlapping until they reached her abdomen, where there was no armor, and her sensitive protoform was visible. Above her abdomen, on her chest, the plating that was obviously from the form of the lamborghini was visible, a black tribal dagger decal adorning the area. Her back was graced with two sleek doorwings that slid under her windshield when in her biped form. Her whole chassis was the same cherry red, except for the area that was her protoform, where the silvery paneling was visible.

Walking slowly towards the plateau, she put a servo on a certain flat, tan rock. The rock suddenly glowed a slight blue, a thin green line passing over her hand and registering her energon signature. In response, it let out a low tone, the rock face next to her suddenly shifting, and pulling apart, revealing a dark tunnel. Removing her servo, Dagger stepped into the opening, heading towards a dim, yellow light at the other end of the tunnel. She failed to notice the crack along the tan stone that she had used to open the door, the puncture and scrape marks along the door and rockface, and the two small, red optics watching her from the ceiling of the tunnel.


End file.
